Over time, documents, such as banknotes (e.g., paper money), checks, legal-related documents, and other document types, can deteriorate. For example, banknotes may suffer tears as a result of changing hands multiple times in financial transactions. At times, tape may be applied to banknotes and other documents to repair tears or for other reasons. In addition, documents containing excessive amounts of tape sometimes need to be destroyed, repaired, or identified so that document quality can be maintained or improved. For example, banknotes on which tape has been used to repair tears may need to be removed from circulation to maintain banknote quality. However, current systems fail to reliably and efficiently detect tape (e.g., transparent tape, shiny tape, matte tape, thin tape, adhesive paper, etc.) on documents, often requiring tape detection to be performed manually by visual inspection or using other non-desirable methods.